Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Warwick Davis (11 Acting titles) (British) #Alan Rickman (10 Acting titles) (British) #Daniel Radcliffe (9 Acting titles) (British) #David Bradley (9 Acting titles) (British) #Orlando Bloom (9 Acting titles) (British) #Robbie Coltrane (9 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Emma Watson (8 Acting titles) (British) #Julie Walters (8 Acting titles) (British) #Maggie Smith (8 Acting titles) (British) #Rupert Grint (8 Acting titles) (British) #Samuel L. Jackson (8 Acting titles) (American) #Tom Felton (8 Acting titles) (British) #Christopher Lee (7 Acting titles) (British) #Anthony Daniels (6 Acting titles) (British) #Brendan Fraser (6 Acting title) (American) #Cate Blanchett (6 Acting title) (Australian) #David Thewlis (6 Acting titles) (British) #Gary Oldman (6 Acting titles) (British) #Hugo Weaving (6 Acting title) (British) #Ian McKellen (6 Acting titles) (British) #Jason Isaacs (6 Acting titles) (British) #Keira Knightley (6 Acting titles) (British) #Kenny Baker (6 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gambon (6 Acting titles) (Irish) #Natalia Tena (6 Acting titles) (British) #Richard Griffiths (6 Acting titles) (British) † #Sean Bean (6 Acting titles) (British) #Eddie Murphy (5 Acting titles) (American) #Emma Thompson (5 Acting titles) (British) #Fiona Shaw (5 Acting titles) (Irish) #Ian McDiarmid (5 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Johnny Depp (5 Acting titles) (American) #Andy Serkis (4 Acting title) (British) #Benedict Cumberbatch (4 Acting titles) (British) #Bill Nighy (4 Acting title) (British) #Dermot Keaney (4 Acting titles) (British) #Dominic Monaghan (4 Acting title) (British) #Elijah Wood (4 Acting title) (American) #Geoffrey Rush (4 Acting titles) (Australian) #Harrison Ford (4 Acting titles) (American) #Hugh Grant (4 Acting titles) (British) #Ian Holm (4 Acting title) (British) #Jim Broadbent (4 Acting titles) (British) #Kirsten Dunst (4 Acting titles) (American) #Martin Freeman (4 Acting titles) (British) #Oliver Ford Davies (4 Acting titles) (British) #Peter Mayhew (4 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Fiennes (4 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Astin (4 Acting titles) (American) #Stanley Tucci (4 Acting titles) (American) #Viggo Mortensen (4 Acting titles) (American) #Ahmed Best (3 Acting titles) (American) #Alec Guinness (3 Acting titles) (British) † #Bernard Hill (3 Acting title) (British) #Billy Boyd (3 Acting title) (Scottish) #Carrie Fisher (3 Acting titles) (American) #Charles Dance (3 Acting titles) (British) #David Prowse (3 Acting titles) (British) #Denis Lawson (3 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Ewan McGregor (3 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Frank Langella (3 Acting titles) (American) #Hayden Christensen (3 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Hugh Bonneville (3 Acting titles) (British) #Ian Hart (3 Acting titles) (British) #Imelda Staunton (3 Acting titles) (British) #J.K. Simmons (3 Acting titles) (American) #Jack Purvis (3 Acting titles) (British) † #James Earl Jones (3 Acting titles) (American) #Jeremy Bulloch (3 Acting titles) (British) #Joel Edgerton (3 Acting titles) (Australian) #John Hannah (3 Acting titles) (Scottish) #John Hurt (3 Acting titles) (British) #John Rhys-Davies (3 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Keith Swaden (3 Acting titles) (British) #Kevin Costner (3 Acting titles) (American) #Khan Bonfils (3 Acting titles) (British) † #Lawrence Makoare (3 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Liam Neeson (3 Acting titles) (Irish) #Liv Tyler (3 Acting titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (3 Acting titles) (American) #Miranda Otto (3 Acting titles) (Australian) #Natalie Portman (3 Acting titles) (American) #Owen Wilson (3 Acting titles) (American) #Rachel Weisz (3 Acting titles]] (British) #Rade Šerbedžija (3 Acting titles) (Croatian) #Ricky Gervais (3 Acting titles) (British) #Rusty Goffe (3 Acting titles) (British) #Sala Baker (3 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Salli Richardson (3 Acting titles) (American) #Shia LaBeouf (3 Acting titles) (American) #Silas Carson (3 Acting titles) (British) #Vince Vaughn (3 Acting titles) (American) #Alan Harris (2 Acting titles) (British) #Alan Ruscoe (2 Acting titles) (British) #Anton Lesser (2 Acting titles) (British) #Arnold Vosloo (2 Acting titles) (American) #Ben Kingsley (2 Acting titles) (British) #Ben Stiller (2 Acting titles) (American) #Billy Dee Williams (2 Acting titles) (American) #Bodie "Tihoi" Taylor (2 Acting titles) (New Zealand) Category:Top Lists